Liar's Rise
by LeilaniLea
Summary: [Loki/OC] The Disas family has always been gifted, just as the prophecy had divined so many years ago. The time has finally come for Lea fulfill her destiny... Will she ascend her mothers to the holy halls of Asgard, or will she fail and cause the destruction of the world?
1. Chapter 1

Liar's Rise

Chapter 1

_He is coming._

_Be forewarned._

_He will descend upon your world in a fortnight's time. _

_Be prepared. _

_You are the link. _

The creature in the mist turned to face her, the eyes yellow and haunting. And, like before, the body was entirely composed of dark vapor, its shape resembling that of a human, yet with no distinct solid form, the perfect embodiment of a spirit waiting in the darkness.

Lea woke with a start at the vision. Although, she had such visions before, this dreamed had startled beyond her imagination. Never before had the message been so vague and daunting. The creatures would come to her with guidance and wisdom. Tonight, they had warned. What was it that they meant?

Lea Disas was an only daughter of an only daughter, who in turn was a daughter of an only daughter. This was the way of her family. For generations, the Disas' had only borne their mates female offspring, each of them with the mark and the visions of seers. Many said their line was blessed, others swore that it was a sign of black magic, and that they were occult witches. Either way, they were always in hiding or forced to be nomadic. Even those that deemed them blessed would keep their distance, only approaching them in times of need. Many of the daughters of Disas did not marry for fear of rejection, but all of them bore children, whether by choice or not. The tales of origin had been convoluted over the years, much like the origin of their homeland as each generation fled from persecution to somewhere new.

As a precocious child, Lea had accepted and embodied her role. She wore her gifts with pride. She knew what she was, and she would never pretend that part of her did not exist. As she grew older, she saw the need to conceal the truth, many did not accept her and others laughed. Over time she found the perfect balance; she learned when it was necessary and when it was not. But, never, did she see her sight as a crutch in her life. Much like her mother, Lea was seemingly normal.

Lea pushed her thoughts and the image of the creature to the back of her head and glanced over to the digital clock. The numbers 9:32 glared at her. _Fuck._ She was late.

She jumped out of bed and ran to her closet in a rushed effort to get ready. Third night this week. Clyde was definitely going to fire her ass today…

Lea ran past the Steve, the bouncer, and swung open the door to Fool's Paradise.

"Sorry, I'm late, Clyde!"

Clyde turned from the post she was scheduled to fill, and glared at her.

"Get your ass behind this bar, Disas! You've earned yourself a week of double shifts…"

Relief washed over her as she stepped up to counter and began taking orders.

"Thanks, Clyde; more money for me!"

Clyde fought to keep his angry gaze, but lost. He grinned at her then. She glanced back at him, catching him in his smile, and winked.

If there was one thing she was good at, it was manipulating others to put them at ease. She walked back and forth between customers without a hitch in her step, her effortlessness a marvel to watch. Years of family secrecy, had primed her at masking emotions, her efficiency and comfortable nature stemming from the confidence instilled in her as a child. She was good at whatever she set her mind to; she was downright brilliant at it.

It was then, through the corner of her eye, that she noticed the dark-skinned man at the end of the bar, his eerie yellow eyes stealing glances at her surreptitiously. Instantly, shivers ran down her spine. _It couldn't be…_ She had never heard stories of them taking human form before. Nor had she ever heard of them materializing past the form of apparitions in dreams.

_What the hell was going on_?

She took a deep breath and turned slowly to look at him.

He had disappeared. There was nothing. There was no one. Before she had any time to think more on it; her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. She jumped back startled by the vibrations. Tentatively, she pulled it out, half expecting something eerie and surreal to gaze up at her from the phone. "_Come over for dinner tomorrow. –Mom_" She breathed a sigh of relief. After the evening she had been having, she welcomed the text. Dinner tomorrow night sounded like a good idea. She would be able to discuss her dream in depth with her mother. Another opinion wouldn't hurt.

Lea grabbed her coat and waved goodbye to Steve and Clyde. It had been a steady night, not overly crowded, just her regulars, the guys that came through every night after a long day of work. She glanced down at her watch. _2:26, not bad_. There were nights where she had to stay till 4 AM cleaning up vomit in the bathroom stalls. She thought about how nice it would be to spend her day off with her family tomorrow. She hardly saw them anymore. Her hours were convoluted because of her work schedule. She slept all day and worked all night.

Lost in her thoughts of contentment, she didn't notice the hooded man walking towards her. He bumped into her as she walked past, causing her to stumble to the ground. He stopped then, turning around to help her to her feet. She took the extended hand and rose back up with very little difficulty. Though, he did not apologize, her own courtesies made her mumble a quiet '_thank you_' to the stranger. She brushed off the dust and dirt from her pants and looked up to see him still standing before her, his pale golden eyes glaring into her soul. He spoke in a low rumble. "_He is coming_," and, then vanished before her eyes.

Lea blinked twice not sure what to make of it. She looked around her before making a mad run through the sudden fog that had descended towards her car. She fumbled slightly through her purse for the keys before getting in and speeding off.

As she drove home, she pondered the constant warnings. She couldn't make any sense of the most recent encounters with her visions, nor their words. Why were they so intent on speaking to her about this? What were they even speaking about? What was her place in all of it? She sighed as she approached the dimly lit driveway of her home. Her body felt exhausted and her mind weary.

_He is coming and I'm not ready for it_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She slept peacefully that day, the alarm waking her up at the perfect timing. There were no dreams to accompany her slumber, and, still, she felt the ethereal vigor beneath the words of the night before. Her mind and body had not yet recovered. She felt as if her breath had been slowed, her chest feeling tight with anxiety. She lay motionless in bed still contemplating it all. It made no more sense to her now than it did the night before. Groggily, she pulled herself up and out of bed. She would be seeing her mother today; perhaps the visit would provide some enlightenment. Maybe, there was more to her gift than what was told to her. The women of the Disas family were resilient and strong, her grandmother and her great-grandmother still lived within surrounding suburbs despite their estranged relationship with her mother. Somehow, she felt as if they, too, could feel and envision the urgency in it all. Even without the visions, she had felt the force within her grow stronger as of late. But, what was it? What was causing the shift in her energy? The question continued to replay in her head.

She looked at her phone. "_Dinner is at 6. –Mom_"

She glanced at the time, _5:30_. It was time to start getting some answers.

Dinner had been loud and luxurious as per usual with her small family. Her mother had been one of the few Disas to marry and remain so. Her father had been a scientist working for government entities; though, she didn't know his area of expertise, she was sure it was with the stars. He had always believed in greater powers that lived among them. She was raised with a grandiose, inspired upbringing. In public, Joseph Cauler was as open-minded as the world would allow. At home, he gave his child and wife no barriers. There was always the air within their small household that evoked the idea that there was more beyond this world. There was no question in her father's mind that their gifts were bestowed upon in a land greater than this. Though he had never said the words as such, he believed the Disas were offspring of the people from the stars. And, thus, He allowed her to carry on the name of her mother's descendants rather than carry the name of his own kin. He believed in them, their powers, their significance, and their family history. She always thought that she and her mother were both lucky and hoped that she, too, would marry a man as great as her father was. Even though she had been nurtured with the impression that her parents' courtship originated as a work place romance, she had always believed that their meetings had not been happenstance. Her father was consumed with his beliefs and her mother was too perfect a woman within them for there to be any coincidence. If they had indeed met at work, her mother had not been a co-worker; she had been a subject of study.

"_Lea, you don't mind, do you_?"

Her mind jolted back to reality.

"Huh?"

Joseph laughed and winked.

"That's my girl; her mind always in the stars."

Moira Disas sent her daughter a small smile, a smile that did not reach her eyes. She seemed tired.

She repeated what her husband had said.

"Dad is going to run some errands for me. It'll be us girls for the next hour or so."

Lea looked at her mother with eyes heavy with the unsaid and quickly gave her blessing.

"Sure, buy me some ice cream while you're out."

Joseph chuckled and shook his head.

"Damned sweet tooth of yours."

Lea watched as her father left, locking the door behind him.

Her mother wasted no time.

"You've seen them, haven't you?"

Moira exclaimed with an exasperated sigh.

"I can see it within your eyes. I've been having restless sleep myself. I don't get visions as vividly anymore. But, I've heard their words. They ring in my eyes all the time. 'He is coming.' What have they shown you? Who is 'he'?"

Lea felt the tears stinging her eyes.

"I don't know. I saw them in physical form last night. Twice. I can't seem to make any sense of any of it. They keep uttering the same words to me. They told me I am the link. What does it mean?"

Moira leaned back in her chair with a pensive look on her face.

"Tell me the details. I think I know."

As she finished her story, Lea gazed upon her mother's face. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept in weeks. She saw the worry in her eyes. She saw the patience mixed with the grief. The look on Moira's face revealed more to Lea than anything her mother would possibly tell her. Her mother would be calm, collected and would keep much from. It was her way. She would try to protect her from the truth, the truth that she undoubtedly knew. It was apparent then. Like she had expected, speaking to her mother exposed the truth. Though, there was no words being exchanged, she was faced with the reality now. There was more to her the visions than the apparent obvious. She realized then that the force that was coming was much stronger than any of the Disas women combined, and it would take all of their efforts together to see the true form of the inevitable doom impending upon the world as they knew it. Lea wanted answers; she wanted the truth, and it was time that she had it. She sat there in silence as her mother stared off into the distance of the dimly lit living room of their quaint house, something she did not do often. Lea sat there in the quiet that had befallen them. She waited for her mother to speak…

Moira Disas had calmly listened as her daughter relayed each meeting she had with the creatures of their dreams. She had dreaded this day; she had known it was coming. Loki would be coming soon. There was nothing she could do to stop or delay it. As it had been prophesized, her child would be the savior. She struggled with the urgency and the inevitability of their fates. Her mother's heart wanted only to save the only child she had bore, the only child that she would ever bear, such as the Elders had deemed. Their family would bear one female child each generation until the chosen one came and the chosen time came upon them, the era of the Liar, the time of the Fallen Prince. Lea was the chosen one, not only of their family, but the savior and the key to the survival of humanity. If any step was mistaken, death and destruction would befall them all; the human race would falter. And, it would be the Fallen Prince that would lead them all into a world of dismal enslavement. She had sought guidance from her mother and grandmother, but they grew distant at her resilience to the fate that was deemed so long ago. Lea needed to know the truth; she needed to be prepared. Moira's heart faltered though. Still, she could not bear to tell her the whole truth, so she told her the bare minimum…

"So, you're telling me that we're aliens? We've got alien blood?"

Moira frowned at her daughter's wording.

"Aliens is not the term I would use, Lea. That makes it seem like we're ugly and evil. Yes, we are not of this world; our bloodlines trace back to the immortal Norns. We are soothsayers, protectors of the realms. However, our family, we are mortals. Our ancestor, Jorunnr, sinned and was relieved of her immortality and then banished to this world, Midgard, what we call Earth. Jorunnr had sinned by falling in love with a Viking soldier, an act that is forbidden amongst the Norns within the highest orders. Jorunnr did not suffer greatly; she welcomed the happy life that she intended to share with her husband and bore him a daughter shortly after her banishment. At the birth of child, the Norns appeared to Jorunnr one last time and prophesized our family's role in the history of time. Our bloodline would always remain steadfast. One daughter giving birth to another, and so on until the time came for us to protect this world. We will only be granted freedom from this divination if we do our duty."

Lea sat there in complete silence as she took in what her mother had just professed.

"So, what exactly is our duty? And, what are being freed from again? I'm really confused."

Moira shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She wished that she could avoid this entire thing. But, she knew there was no way to do so. Lea would learn the truth regardless, and Moira had to give her most of it even if she spared her some of the details. So, she began the story again, pausing from time to time to look into her daughter's eyes to confirm their understanding. She fought with the rest of what she knew from her time at S.H.I.E.L.D. The latter parts of the divination were undoubtedly crucial, but was it really so cruel for her to withhold information when she knew that her ambiguity would allow her daughter some peace until the time came? She was certain that what was destined would come true, and she was also certain that Lea would harbor ill feelings towards her when she found out how much has been kept from her. Moira's heart could not bear to tell her though; it was something she would have to live with, and it was something that Lea would have to learn on her own. She would not intentionally destroy her child's naivety.

Lea stumbled up her driveway that evening with her mind overrun with her mother's words mingling with her own thoughts. Her birth was divined long ago. She would be the one to change the course of history. She would one day bear her family's first son who was prophesized to rekindle the link between this world and that of her ancestors. Her grandmother, mother, and herself, were descendants from planet amongst the stars, Asgard, a land that had banished her mothers long past. They were once part of a great race known as the Norns; a race blessed with the Sight. Upon banishment there were gifts lost and gifts retained. According to her mother, their bloodline was not tainted with human DNA, even with generations of conception with humans. She looked back to her safe childhood now. She had never gone to a doctor in her entire life; she had once thought it was because she had not truly ever gotten sick.

As per usual, her mother had been keeping so much from her. She loved Moira, but there were times that she wished she would be less overprotective, especially with so much at stake. Despite everything tonight, she felt as if her mother was still hiding more. She saw the pain in woman behind the words. There was more; there was always something more. She wanted answers, and she knew exactly where to get them…

Moira's body ached; it felt like she had just finished a marathon with no prior training. The stress from the situation had already passed through to her muscles. She hadn't felt this tense since her time at SHIELD. She thought back on her past now, the day she was detained, and the days leading up to her release. They had chained her up, forcing her mind to become numb and pliant to their probing. It had been grueling, but she never regretted any of it. SHIELD had helped her gain control over her mind; she was now trained to the visions. She could communicate with the apparitions when they came and seek answers for redress. She had become mentally stronger than she had ever thought possible. Her experience at SHIELD had given her everything that she had now, acceptance, stability, confidence, and most importantly, a man that had never left her side through it all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lea slept restlessly that night. The dreams were constant and trying, breaking her composure from every which way. She felt like a complete and total mess. She rose from her bed groggily; it was the middle of the night. The time was not necessarily uncommon for her to be up at, but the lack of sleep had forced her body in the way of exhaustion. The dizziness was overwhelming, her head spinning uncontrollably before she lost all consciousness.

Lea appeared to awaken in the midst of nowhere. She looked around her frantically, there was NOTHING. Scared, she began to sprint towards a random direction before falling to the ground, realizing her efforts were fruitless. It all looked the same. There was soft, white sand underneath her feet, but there was no horizon, only an opaque white fog that seemed to go on forever. She grasped at her chest in an effort to still her erratically beating heart. There were no tears left. She was scared, but the last few days had taught her that crying didn't solve a thing, and nor would it.

She looked around, waiting for a sign to why she was here. She sat there with her knees drawn up to her chest, the way a child would when chastised and sent to their room. It seemed like hours had passed before she saw it, the unwavering yellow eyes in the distant.

She kept her gaze still and saw a figure begin to emerge from the fog. As he grew closer, she saw a man, a God even. He was taller than any man that she had ever seen. His skin was dark, much like the color of the darkest roasts of coffee, but with a copper sort of tint. Even amidst the paleness of the location, he seemed to glow. The fog suddenly seemed like light emitting from his mere presence. As the ethereal man grew closer, she began to panic again, her heart felt as though it would beat straight out of her chest. She didn't fear the man, rather she feared the implications of his presence. She instantly knew that this was the man that had brought her visions of truth.

His long strides had come to a halt as he stood before her, towering over her as she sat there trembling. He did not speak, nor did he offer her comfort; he merely gazed into her eyes. She felt naked, like all her thoughts were his for the taking. It was as if he could peer into her soul.

Her eyes never left his even while he extended his hand for hers. She fought to remain calm as she let him pull her to her feet. They said nothing to one another; it was as if there was a link between them, a mutual understanding of the situation. His presence, the physical contact, seemed to calm her nerves almost instantly. The anxiety in her mind and body began to subside. Whatever fear that she had once felt, fell wayside. Despite his intimidating looks, he had a natural comforting feel about him.

When he finally spoke, his voice was powerful and confident, a voice that suited him perfectly.

**Lea, your time is growing short. Have you prepared yourself? You must be brave. You are the key. My name will remain unknown to you; it is not safe for you nor for I. You will know me only as the watcher. I see all that happens in all the realms. I bring you no harm. I only seek to right which was once wronged. Jorunnr was my friend. We were raised within the same sanction of our world. She was beautiful, young, and talented when she left. You remind me much of her. You have her looks. I imagine you do not know your purpose, do you? **

Lea's eyes became shrouded with emotion as she shook her head with distinct passion.

**You are the key to the redemption of your bloodline. You are the key to humanity. It has come time for you to fulfill your destiny that was declared long ago. Much like others of your gift, you must make decisions wisely given your knowledge. But, unlike them, you are not merely bestowed with a blessing from Greater Powers; you are of Asgardian blood.**

**The one that is coming, his name is Loki. He is cunning and shrewd, but he is charming and gifted. His magical abilities are far beyond even my own. He is the master of disguise and the greatest liar in all the realms. Our world is in shambles because of his need for redemption and vengeance. Though he is right in his anger, he is not right in his destruction. There is still hope for his soul. He is young, and his path to darkness has just begun. He is a man that is leading with his heart. He has not yet fallen completely to the wickedness that is foreseen. Your existence in his life is crucial. **

**I am not here to give you instructions or guidelines on what you must do. I am only here to warn you on what you are about to face. He will be the greatest adversary of your life, but he is not a malevolent force to you. You will see this as truth in your first encounter with him.**

**Remember to stay calm. Do not let your mind overpower your will or your heart. Things will be as you want them to be. One false step could destroy this world and ours alike.**

**Promise me this: you must remain true to yourself. Do not let anything skew your view on the world, nor in people. Every being has a heart that can be reached. Kindness will be your greatest weapon.**

**Have you anything to ask of me?**

_I want to know my fate. Where does my involvement begin, and where does it end?_

**I cannot tell you your fate. It is forbidden among the clairvoyant. You must choose to respect this as you are a part of us. I will tell you as much as I can without breaking my oaths. Your presence with Loki will begin as he arrives to your world till the day of your death. Take this knowledge in stride, for it is difficult to comprehend. I will only inform you that it will be a difficult journey that only you can endure. You are strong enough for this. Prepare yourself mentally, and you challenges will be fewer than you expect. The inevitable will occur; Midgard, what you call Earth, will end as will Asgard. But, the nature of it will depend on you.**

_My death? I will die within the span of his presence on Earth? How can I stay calm knowing such a fact?_

**Patience, child. I remind you that I gave no details to your fate. I have not told you how long you would remain in his company, or how long he would stay in Midgard. And, I will not. He is not there for specific purpose. He is looking for self-control, and he is searching for himself in his sea of anguish. Find comfort in this. Help yourself as you help him. **

_How am I to comfort a man that I fear?_

**You will not fear him when the time comes. Your heart is pure, remember that actions do not make a man, his intentions do. His heart is disturbed. **

_You are vague about his anguish. Why is that? What has he done? What was done to him to warrant such disorder within his mind?_

**It not my story to tell, Lea. You must not pity him, you must learn to sympathize with him. I cannot tell you more than this. It would cloud your emotions and your judgment.**

_So, I cannot know anything about him other than the cryptic descriptions you give? How is that fair? My future waits with a man that is deceitful and dangerous, and I am to lay in uncertainty. _

**He is only dangerous if you allow him to be. Your purity and your mental state will be both your shield and your crutch. However, you will be safe, I assure you this. I will not deceive you, there will be difficult times, but you will endure them. I am your friend, if you allow me to be such, and I will always watch over you. I must go now. The safety of the realms is my conscientious duty, and though I see all, I fear for the safety of Asgard without my physical presence. Take care, Lea. Your purpose will be certain to you soon. I believe in your ability to overcome the odds against you. **

Lea slowly opened her eyes, baffled by the surreal feeling stemming from her latest encounter. She knew that this vision had been more than her brief prophetic dreams. This had been her first true vision. She had been transported to another spiritual realm to converse with a man of great responsibility. A man, that was real and powerful beyond her understanding of the world.

Her meeting with him had been a double-edged sword. Many of her questions had been answered, yet she had come to know more about her future than she had ever wanted to. There was so much to learn about herself before she was face-to-face with this man they called Loki, and the man who called himself 'The Watcher' was her guiding beacon.

She didn't know what her future held, but she trusted her new friend when he said she would be okay. She would put in her resignation from the bar tomorrow. There were things to get done before her day of reckoning in Loki's presence.


	4. Chapter 4

_I just want to say thank you to all of you leaving such sweet reviews. :3_

Chapter 4

Moira felt the silence, and opened her eyes only to be blinded by the stark, white emptiness. Panic flooded her chest. She had not been summoned since her days at S.H.I.E.L.D. and she knew that this time things were no longer about her, but Lea instead. She was beginning to feel like a tigress whose cub was in harm. Regaining some composure, she opened her mouth to speak and said "No." And, without warning the void began to close as she was sucked back to reality. She leapt upright in her bed as her dream broke. Immediately, Joe's eyes shot open with concern.

He spoke softly. "He visited you?"

Moira nodded and slowly pulled herself out of bed.

"Go back to bed, dear," Moira said in attempt to console his worry. "I'll be okay."

Lost in thought, Moira walked drowsily to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water and sat down. _This could not be good_… Maybe, it was time to let her daughter live her destiny.

Moira woke up to the warm sun shining through her bedroom window. Joe must've left the curtains pulled open for her, knowing she hadn't slept well. Funny how that was, in sickness and in health, Moira had always felt strengthened by the sun. There was just something about the way the sunlight enveloped her body that made her feel strong and protected. She stretched her body working out the tension in her neck and back from her relatively sleepless night. Her dreams had haunted her, even after her vision. She had seen _him_ kiss her daughter in her despair. She had also seen _him_ destroy her in one single touch. They were old dreams that always remained fresh. She remembered what she had once been told; they're recurring because they are the future. The dreams were her consequence for turning him away. She knew would've slept better had she spoken the man that visited on dire occasions. She had entered the realm of sleep where she saw only the white void, a place that she feared. She had known immediately why he had come to her, yet she could not come to accept the reality and urgency in it. She had known for years that this day would come.

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She would deal with it in her own time. They could not fault her for her hesitance; she was, after all, a mother. She rose from her bed and strode to the window. The sun was the perfect thing to wake up to in her moments of frailty. She would take her visions into consideration when she spoke to Lea today. It would take time for her to accept her own responsibility in the events to come. Her role would be small, and her daughter's monumental. And, even though Moira never intended to leave her daughter out on a limb, but she was still having trouble throwing her into the eventual tragedy to come.

Moira decided it was time to get on with her day as per usual. She threw on her well-worn silk robe, and went out to fix herself a pot of coffee. As she opened her bedroom door, her mother's voice bombarded her. Panic grabbed Moira's throat. _God, they knew, too_.

The Disas Elders had gathered around in Moira's living room.

"She's not old enough," Moira said as calmly as she could, knowing that there would be disagreement to follow her statement.

Gaelyn Disas's voice was as patient as always even in this tense moment, "She's about to face the greatest adversary of her life. She will have to be ready."

Gaelyn could sense the pain and panic that had shrouded Moira's heart. Each of them had a specific and special gift, other than their visionary ways. Gaelyn had been born with unnatural wisdom and patience, and the ability to understand one's true feelings. Moira had been given the mental strength to control the visions and the ability to control inanimate objects with her mind. Each of the Disas offspring were uniquely gifted, none two alike. Gaelyn's own mother, Cloren, was blessed with the gift of commerce. She had uncanny business sense, and tremendous luck.

Cloren remained silent as her daughter and granddaughter exchanged their words. She knew she was nearing the end of her existence. It had been prophesied that her death would give Lea the moment of weakness to allow Loki into her heart. She was almost at the age of 90, and she had lived a long, prolific life. She regretted nothing, and even welcomed the angel of death.

Moira and Gaelyn continued to bicker, before Cloren spoke, "I have written over all of my monetary wealth to her, as well as the cottage that lies at the mouth of the lakes. She will need the support in this battle. It is time. He visited me last night, urging me to be strong in my last moments. I will not let you two ruin what are to be my last weeks on this Earth. Gaelyn, follow your intuitions. Moira is Lea's mother just as you were hers. Moira, you must learn to curb your instincts and let your daughter grow to become the person she was destined to be. You both know what will come upon us. We must be strong for her, all of us."

Both of the younger Disas in the room became silent immediately at her voice. They knew that Cloren was right, but it wasn't so easy to put their feelings aside. They all just wanted the best for her.

Gaelyn spoke first, "I will keep my distance for now, Moira. But, you must not dally much longer. When he finally descends, she will have to be ready. It will truly be a great trial, but we both know that she will be safe. She will not suffer more than our ancestors. We must train her as well as we can. She possesses the potential of all of us combined. It is our duty to guide her and teach her what wisdom we have. And, the earlier we start, the easier it will become."

Moira shed silent tears. She knew that she had to accept that it was time for the unavoidable. She felt like a mother whose child was leaving the nest for the first time. Lea moving out and pursuing her independence had not even been this hard. She knew that her daughter had always been strong. But, this was an entirely different case. This was _real_ danger. She would be face to face with a demi-god… Not just face-to-face, but actually warring at his level.

Her silence spoke louder than her words ever could. Gaelyn and Cloren sat there in silence with her. They knew how she felt. They had been mothers once too.

Lea felt well rested as she went into work that night. Her resignation had gone smoothly. Clyde had understood that she needed time to herself for a while. He had even gone as far as offering to take her back is she ever wanted to start working for the bar again. She had always appreciated her workplace and the jovial nature of her coworkers and even her boss. Come to think of it, she realized she even loved the inflexibility of it all. The solid, stable schedule that it gave her had been a blessing.

She sighed and walked over to the bar counter to begin her last night of work. It would be tear-filled and difficult to leave the people she had grown so accustomed her, but it was time to let it go and fulfill what was her destiny. She knew that this is what she needed to prepare herself for Loki. She needed the time to herself. Money would be a concern, but she knew she could always move back in with her parents or even her grandmother. Whatever the case was, she would make it through, just as she always had. She felt stronger than she had previously let herself believe. Perhaps, it was the influence of 'The Watcher' that had led her to believe so. Even so, she felt moments of doubt. Would she really be able to handle all the events to transpire? She shook her head and tried to focus back on her work. She would have to deal with it when the time came. Until then, she could do nothing but allow herself to grow.

Work seemed to fly by that night. Lea felt exhausted by the end of it all. She glanced at her phone, the brightness of the letters and numbers seemed to glare at her in the darkness of the night, _2:32, 1 missed call, Mom_. Not too bad, she thought. Early cleanup and no work for a while; God, she was nervous. She hit the call back button and dialed her mother.

Moira picked up nearly immediately, the phone had only rung twice. "Hey, sweetie. How was work?"

Lea decided to break the news to her without much trepidation. "It was good, mom. I quit. I need some time to myself." She had grown so much this week.

"…that's good, sweetheart. You'll need the time to start preparing for Loki. We'll start your lessons soon," Moira said as carefully and calmly as she could through her shaky voice.

"You're giving in? Grandma and Nana broke you down?" Lea teased unmercifully.

Moira laughed, "That's enough out of you, missy. You're still my child. Don't be disrespectful! We can talk more in person, okay? Are you free tomorrow evening?

"Mom, it's already tomorrow. And, yes, I'm free. What were you thinking? Pizza and maybe some wine?"

"Pizza? Good heavens, no! I have a figure to watch! Dad and I aren't that old yet," Moira giggled. "I'll be over at 5 with dinner. I won't object to the wine though! Just, not with your combination…"

"Ew, mom! Gross! I do NOT need to know about my parents' sex life!" Lea squeaked.

Moira felt the tension ease a little, "I love you. I promise we won't talk about all the dirty little fantasies that we play out, now that you're not here."

"GROSS! Stop it!"

"Okay, okay. That's enough! I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, sweetie."

"You mean, today! Bye, mom. I love you, too," Lea smiled as she hit the end call button.

Her mother was ready. Perfect timing. Lea was finally ready, too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Moira steeled herself for her night. She had called Lea after she had gotten off work and made dinner plans for a night in. She had spent all day in the kitchen, avoiding her thoughts and bracing herself for the conversation to come. Looking at the basket that she had put together, she realized she had gone overboard for a dinner for two. Really, two people did not need a full course meal. Cheese and crackers, salad with grilled chicken, almonds, cranberries and drizzled with vinaigrette, perfectly moist pot roast with steamed veggies and white rice. Yeah, she had definitely overdone it. She looked at her basket again. No dessert. That was Lea's favorite part! Cheesecake with a fresh strawberry sauce? Yeah, that sounded good. Lea loves that dish. She walked over to her fridge, pulled out her ingredients, and sighed. She really needed to stop thinking, and this was the only thing she could do to stop herself from bowing out of her talk with her daughter.

Moira got to work on her cheesecake, working efficiently and diligently. Three hours till dinner. She had to calm her nerves somehow…

Lea slept well, vision-free, and dreamless, too. She assumed it was attributed to the fact that she had felt liberated and happy when she went to bed. Though, she imagined a vision from 'the Watcher' would not have been as hard on her this time around. She finally felt like she was doing something productive about this fate of hers; she felt like a person with purpose for once in her life. She knew that she was ready to train her thoughts and her gift for her benefit. Her mother had hinted at helping her do so. Another weight lifted off of her shoulders. Lea had not wanted to go behind her mother's back to meet with Grandma and Nana, like she had originally intended to.

Tonight would be interesting. She was looking forward to it. She would be able to see her mother as her mentor, rather than just her mother. It was not as if Moira hadn't been a role model in her life before, but the dynamic of their relationship was about to change drastically. She wondered about her dad, and the thoughts that were running through his head. Maybe it was time to have a one-on-one with him, too. Her father should have as much say in her future as much as her mother and her grandmothers would. Joe Cauler had always been the rock of their family. Even her grandmothers trusted him implicitly. He was wise and calm, where the Disas family trait seemed to gear towards rash and hot-headed decisions and discussions.

She pulled out her phone to call him, but wavered. No, Mom was crazy today. Not the best time to talk to Dad. Mom would feel like I was betraying her and talking about this behind her back. Lea stuck her phone back in her pocket. Tomorrow, she would call him tomorrow, after all this was over and Mom would be calmer and she would be able to think clearly.

She picked up the black slacks she had thrown onto her floor after work and then her top on her couch, following the trail of clothes to her bedroom. There were clothes strewn all across her small apartment. She sighed looking at the mess. Mom was going to have a fit and start cleaning if she didn't tidy up. She picked up everything up and put them in a heap on her floor and plopped down next to it to sort through for her delicates. It would take her all day to clean this place, but she had no choice. No one wants to get nagged at…

She loaded the first load of laundry and began to rinse the dishes to pop into the dishwasher. She was really appreciating her household appliances today. Thank God, for the things we take for granted, she thought to herself. She lost herself in the chores and considered what her conversation with Moira would be like tonight. She was sure there would be motherly concern even if Moira had seemed strong on the phone earlier. Accepting her fate didn't mean that Moira had actually changed. She wondered what her grandmothers had done to help strengthen her so much. Lea's main concern was regarding her 'training'. She pictured herself as a ninja, in black spandex swinging nun-chucks violently in the air. She laughed at the silliness of the thought. There was no way that was happening. Actually, she expected the training to be more of her mind than anything else. She stopped mid-thought and wondered if Loki was a man of brain or brawn. "Brain, definitely brain," she answered herself out loud. 'The Watcher' had implied as much, hadn't he? Powers, magic, she imagined all that was definitely attributed to intellect. Was it so very odd that she was secretly getting excited about it? She felt like she was already attracted to this man, but, really, she had no clue what he looked like or how his personality would be. Her views on him were based on one man's opinion, well, not man, more like a god. Demi-god, is that what they were called? Damn, her thoughts were really scattered today. She'd have to keep a lot of it to herself when talking to her mother, though. She definitely didn't want her mom to know that she was attracted to a man she didn't even know. Lea put the thoughts aside and tried to focus on cleaning up her apartment. One step at a time, she would deal with it all soon enough.

Moira clench the basket to her side, and lifted her arm to knock on the door. Before she could get to it, Lea swung it open and ran into her with a huge black bag in her hand.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!" Lea began to apologize without looking up and to see who it was.

"Lea?" Moira chuckled. "You're as scatterbrained as ever, aren't you?"

"Oh! Mom! You're here! Go in and help yourself to the wine on the counter. I'll be right back. Let me put this in the dumpster," Lea said already halfway down the driveway feeling slightly embarrassed that she hadn't noticed her own mother.

Moira just smiled and walked in straight to the kitchen and began to get the plates and food ready. Feeling pleased, she pulled herself a glass from the cupboard. Wine sounded like a phenomenal idea. It was going to be a rough night for her and a little liquid courage wouldn't hurt.

Pouring herself some of the open Shiraz, she got lost in her thoughts. Just as she brought her glass to her lips, Lea opened the door suddenly, causing Moira to spill wine down the front of her blouse.

"Oh! Not again… Sorry, Mom. I'm just used to living by myself. I forget that you're not used to me being so careless." Lea stammered out an apology, "Here, let me get you a t-shirt or something so you can just put that in my next load of laundry. I've only got one load left."

Moira just sighed and pulled off her top. Same old Lea. How was it that years of her living by herself and even with her, hadn't changed her one bit? She worried about her, especially with the weeks to come.

Lea tossed her mom a shirt and sat down to pour herself some wine and unpack the basket her mom had brought over. "Ooooh! Cheese."

Moira glanced at the shirt, "You stole my shirt! I thought I lost this in the last garage sale…"

"You did, Mom. I bought it," Lea laughed as she began to chow down on the crackers in front of her.

Glaring at her playfully, Moira pulled the shirt over her head, "That's enough out of you, missy."

Why was it that whenever they tried to talk about anything serious in nature that both of them deflected, avoiding the conversation as much as possible? Taking a moment to sip on their wine and nibble on the appetizers, they got to work setting the table and sat down.

"You need some candles, too? Might as well make this into a romantic date," Lea continued to tease her mother.

Moira smiled and winked, "I think I'll pass, dear. I'll save my candle light for your dad tonight."

Lea laughed in between bites of her salad, "I thought we weren't talking about your sexual escapades with Dad!"

"Would you prefer I talked about sexual escapades prior to Dad?" Moira raised an eyebrow.

"STOP IT!" Lea screamed pulling her hands to her ears.

Moira laughed at her daughter. Your children would always be children, wouldn't they? She smiled and helped herself to the salad she had prepared earlier.

As Lea glared at her mother and pulled down her arms, Moira prepared herself. "Joking aside, we should probably start talking about this Loki business."

"It's not really business, Mom. I plan on taking it in stride. I'm not going to try and decipher him. I'm going to focus on me right now," Lea said calmly. "What he is or did is irrelevant to me. I just want to be sure that I can put up a fight if I need to."

"There is no prophecy regarding physical battle. But, this will be trying on your faith in humanity. And, it will be trying on your personal life."

"So I've heard…" Lea stared off into the distance, whatever short distance it was.

"You've been visited?" Moira seemed taken aback by the vague admittance.

"Yeah, Mom," Lea looked at Moira rolling her eyes. "It's kinda my life."

"I'm not trying to hinder you, I hope you know that," Moira looked at Lea unwaveringly. "I'm just a mother and I'm trying to protect you. You'll understand one day, when you have children of your own."

At that statement, Moira left the tears well up in her eyes. She knew exactly what would happen in regards to that future child, considering it was part of the prophecy. Her grandson, was the key. He held an even bigger role than Lea, herself. He would be Loki's breaking point and his greatest adversary. She was sure that Lea would notice, but there was nothing that she could say or do to take her tears back. They had come unwillingly.

Lea looked at her mother in silence, before opening her mouth to speak, and then shut her lips immediately. There was nothing she could do to give her comfort. Moira was a mother, and Lea was her only child. Lea had noticed the tears in her eyes, and assumed they were on behalf of her, the motherly instinct to want what was best for her child. She felt a loss for words, yet she knew she would be okay. All she needed right now was her mother to help her in this journey she would be embarking on soon. She needed the support not the tears. The tears just broke her down; they made her feel like she caused her mother pain. Leas knew that was necessarily true, but it didn't take away the hurt from them.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little emotional," Moira sniffed.

"I understand. I love you, Mom. I just don't know what to do when you cry," Lea explained to the best of her ability. "I didn't choose this. It's destiny."

"I know, sweetie. There's nothing we can do but move forward. And, we'll begin tonight." Moira said simply. "How much of your powers have you discovered?"

"None," Lea sighed. "I know nothing. I don't know what to expect or how to do this at all."

"Okay, then. Let's start with you focusing on yourself first. You are gifted, far beyond me or your grandmothers combined. We will teach you, all of us. I will be the last to offer you guidance. Nana will show you to see with hindsight and teach you the gifts of the Earth. Grandma will teach you the ability to see into one's true thoughts and how to communicate using them. After they have both bestowed their wisdom, I will tell you my story. Watch, as I show you my abilities." At that, Moira gently lifted the basket of bread before her, using nothing but her mind.

Lea looked at the basket and back at her mother, shocked. "How is it that you've kept that hidden from me and Dad?"

"Dad knows. It's how we met. I won't tell you that story yet. You will have to wait until I am ready," Moira mustered as much courage as she could. She was making tremendous effort tonight to be more than just Lea's mother.

"Okay. What do I do until then?"

"You will listen, and you will learn. The day after tomorrow we'll help you move into Nana's cottage by the water. You can't live here in the middle of the city for much longer," Moira continued. "This way you will be able to find yourself and be in a state of complacency. No commitments to bills that need to be paid. We'll also need a place where we can all gather without much fuss."

"Your only goal until then will be to pack up your apartment and focus on finding your sense of peace."

"How do I manage to do that?"

"Silence has proven to be beneficial. I didn't realize my full potential until I had utter silence. I was lost in my own thoughts and my own mind. Emotions have a powerful way with our brains. I suggest you turn your phone off and tune out all of the social media in your life. Even reading a book is better than absorbing yourself in what the rest of the world is doing. I'll lend you a couple of books on metaphysics that I have at home. It might help for you to read material that actually pertains to you."

Lea took a minute to absorb what her mother was saying. Turning off social media would be pretty easy, but holing herself up in her room with no human contact? That was definitely easier said than done. She sighed, if it would help, she would make it work. She just hoped she wouldn't go insane in the crevices of her own mind.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea. I'll start packing tonight and get myself some sleep afterwards. What time do you think you'll come over?"

"I'll have Grandma stop by with the books tomorrow, and then she can get a chance to talk to you, too. Does that sound okay?"

Lea heard the quivering in her mother's voice. Moira was trying to distant herself, but that seemed completely understandable. "That'll be great, Mom. I love you."

Moira smiled, "Wonderful, I'll see you on moving day."

Lea smiled back and walked her mother to the door, "Yeah, sounds good. See you then."

Moira got home that night, washed up and went straight to bed. Joe was already fast asleep. She looked at her husband, and smiled before drifting off to sleep. She was so blessed…

Her feeling of Zen remained as 'the Watcher' transported her to the realm of white. She laughed inwardly as she watched him walk towards her. She had met him for the first time so many years ago, yet she still had to wait while he made his way over gallantly striding across the endless void. He minced no words when he finally approached her.

Moira, you seem more receptive tonight. Even at this age, you're growing and learning. Such a beautiful concept, is it not? Nothing is finite with beings of thought and free will. I'm proud of you, more so than the rest of your family. Do not misunderstand me, Cloren and Gaelyn are wonderful in their own right, but they have always accepted the inevitable. You are a fighter, Moira. You have always learned on your own pace, and you attack everything in your life in with such fervor and passion. Why is it that you still have so much doubt in yourself? Even after so long?

I feel weak. I do not know if I can send my child out to face these situations alone, and even support her through it. She's wonderful, you know. She's smart, kind, and beautiful, too. She deserves better than what the world will give her.

Moira, she is all those things because you guided her to become that. She is your procreation. Those qualities will benefit her, they should not be her hindrance. Because, she is kind and smart and beautiful, she is destined for greater things than the world can offer. That is the ultimate truth. She is too good for the world of Midgard. She belongs with us, as do you and your mothers.

The road will be long and tiresome, Heimdall. You know this is as true. Even so, how can I let her face Loki? He will destroy her…

He will not destroy her. Her compassion will be her shield. You must learn to accept and nurture her in these trying times. She is wonderful. She is the rebirth of Jorunnr. I have met your daughter, although I know that you already aware of this, I feel compelled to tell you so. I have met with Lea and spoken to her about her destiny.

Does she know all of it?

No, and you will not tell her. Do not strike fear into heart, Moira. She will survive this, and she will only do so if we do not intervene. The prophecy was specific on this. I only come to you as a kindness. Jorunnr was very dear to me. I will never abandon her nor will I ever abandon her family.

I will take your words in wisdom, Watcher. But, you can imagine how hard it is for me. My grandchild will be lost for ages, my mothers and my daughter will ascend to Asgard, and I will have to make a choice that will destroy me. I will have to choose between my blood and my husband.

Have you ponder upon this much, Moira? Does the human mean so much to you? Does this Joseph mean more to you than enlightenment and near immortality?

I love him. I will always love him. For this first two and a half decades of my life, I lived under a pretense that I would live and die as human. How can I change that so quickly? My husband is a mortal. I joined with him in matrimony to live with him till death. I have not made my decision, regarding my ascension and I do not know if I can bear to do so.

He smiled wistfully, as if dreaming of a time long ago.

I understand more than you think. Jorunnr made a choice much like yours. Fret not, Moira. You will make the right decision when the time comes. I will visit you once more before Loki treads your Midgardian soil. But, until then, this is goodbye. I wish you well, and I wish you strength.

With that, the void evaporated into mist and left her lying in her bed. Her eyes had flown open. Darkness, and the slight snoring from beside her, guided Moira back to slumber.


End file.
